The Man of Her Dreams
by RayGirl91
Summary: Kagome is a normal school girl until she wins a contest and meets Inuyasha. Hojou sure isn't to happy when they begin getting close. Now Sesshomaru is out kill Kagome for some reason! Wrote this a LONG time ago and just put it up...no reason
1. Default Chapter

Kagome walked down the sidewalk heading to school. She fiddled with the necklace Hojou had given her the day before. The miko had taken it off and was holding it her hand. She gasped when something pushed up against her. She gasped felt a hand slip over hers. The necklace was gone. "Come back, someone help!"

A silver haired hanyou walking somewhere behind her put on a burst of speed and began speeding after the criminal. Kagome watched in panic as the hanyou easily caught up to the crook and punched him square in the jaw. The thief fell unconscious and Inuyasha stooped to take the necklace.

He handed it to Kagome and smiled slightly. "Here."

She nodded and smiled warmly. "Thank you so much," she paused, "My name's Kagome."

"Inuyasha." He said. He stared into her eyes. They were beautiful and caught him in trance. Meanwhile the raven-haired beauty had been gazing into his honey brown eyes. After moments of silence Inuyasha broke the silence. "Keh, bye."

* * *

Kagome plopped down in her small desk and sat her Social Studies book beneath her. She let a stifling yawn escape her mouth as she looked up at the clock on the wall. 5 minutes til class. Shouldn't have been up so late.'

She felt someone's fingers run through her hair and she turned around and saw the familiar face of Hojo. He looked into her eyes and smiled his handsome smile. Kagome smiled back at him. "What are you doing here Hojo?"

"I thought I'd stop by before the bell rang. I'm glad to see you like your necklace." Kagome looked down at the necklace she was wearing. She didn't really enjoy wearing it. It seemed to scratch her neck, but she lied to Hojo and smiled.

"I love it."

"Oh and before I go..." He handed her a blue slip of paper with large black ink printed on the front before he turned and walked out of the room.

Kagome looked down at the paper and began reading.

Middle School to High School competition.

1 student from middle school will be sent to high school for one week. The student will be excused from all missed work and will only be allowed to have fun while attending middle school. The student will have to stay with a randomly picked person the whole week! The rules are the following:

-You must write an essay between 100 and 500 words telling why you want to win.

-It must be typed double-spaced, times new roman font, and in black font color.

-Entries must be in by May1.

I guess if Hojo wants me to be in it...I wish he would have told me sooner. Tomorrow is the deadline!'

* * *

Kagome skipped the café she went to after school and went to work on the essay. After about an hour of writing, typing, editing, and printing, it was ready.

At least that's over!' Kagome's stomach let out a grumble and just as always her mother had dinner ready right when she was hungry. "Kagome!" her mother called from the dining area, "dinner is ready!"

"Coming Mom!"

* * *

After school let out she walked the three blocks to the high school and entered it cautiously.

High schoolers rushed past her in the hallway blabbing to their friends and grazing her shoulder. Kagome continued to walk to the main office, which was a large white room with awards hanging on the wall and an old secretary at the front desk.

The secretary looked up from the paper work she was filing and smiled at Kagome. "What can I do for ye young one?" Kagome glanced at her nameplate on the desk before her. "Keade..."

"I have an entry to the contest."

"Oh that middle school high school thing. You're the only one that's entered!"

Kagome let out an embarrassed sigh at Keade's words and left the high school. She was heading for the café she went to after school everyday since 5th grade.

She saw her friends sitting at the usual table and joined them. "Hey guys! I missed you yesterday."

Ayume looked at her and smiled, "where were you at Kagome?"

"Homework," she said sighing. Her friends nodded to show they understood.

A young woman walked up to their table that looked like an older version of Kagome. She wore the café colors of a waiter. A very short mini-skirt replaced her pants.

"May I take your orders?"

Kagome ordered the usual fries and a shake as did her three friends. "Thankyou."

Kagome whispered to her friends, "It was like talking to myself and why is her uniform different?"

"She is the boss's daughter," Eri replied in a whisper as well so as not be over heard.

"So you were the only one that entered?" Yuka asked surprised finishing her shake.

"Yep!"

"I heard about this contest and I know who the winner's getting paired with!" Ayume screeched.

"Who? How?"

"My ex-boyfriend broke up yesterday, told me that the winner's getting paired up with a boy named Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. Kagome reacted to the name by letting out a sigh.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Principal Naraku's voice blared over the intercom, "come to my office immediately."

Miroku who was standing beside Inuyasha in the hallway punched him in the shoulder. "What did you do this time Inuyasha?"

"Beats me. Like I care anyway."

Sango was standing beside Miroku who had his arm wrapped around her waist and it was threatening to sink lower. "Honestly Inuyasha. Can't you act any better?"

"Nope." With that statement he began walking to Naraku's office. He heard a sudden scream omit from behind him and smiled as a familiar voice entered his ears.

"Miroku!!!"

Inuyasha sat before naraku and waited for him to speak.

"Inuyasha. The school board has chosen you to be paired with a girl named Kagome who was the winner of this year's annual contest. You know the one."

"Yeah yeah skip to it then. Is she a babe?"

"Inuyasha, I'm warning you! If you try anything!"

"Relax. I don't kiss innocent girls...usually."

"Inuyasha!"

This is the end of that chapter! Please read and review for me!


	2. NOTICE

OK anyone reading this story I have it completed on another fanfic site. I tried to give the link but it deleted it so ill try again with spaces (remove hyphens when actually going to the url)

M-e-d-i-a-m-i-n-e-r-.-o-r-g remember .org not .com


	3. Getting a Dress

This is chapter three. I do not own Inuyasha! There I had to say it sometime! Plz R&R.

> > > > > > > >

"So Kagome. Do you want to see a movie?" Hojo asked casually.

Kagome wasn't really listening to him. "Uhh Yeah When?" She was looking at the ducks float on the water. The park's such a beautiful place…'

"7:30? And maybe a club afterwards?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

"I really like blue." Kagome said holding a green dress up to her.

"Okay lets try blue. Green isn't the right color for tonight." Eri moved around the clothes rack until she came to a blue dress. She held it out to Kagome.

"Nah. Sorry not that one either…" Eri sighed and moved around the rack again. Then she gasped.

"Kagome how about this!"

Kagome eyed the dress. It was red, strapless, and on one side a slit that ran up the leg.

"Its not to formal?"

"Kagome! Just try it on."

Kagome took the dress and began walking to the dressing room. She glanced at her watch. 6:00. She hurried into the dressing room.

She pulled off her pants and shirt. She replaced them by the dress.


	4. Date

"Are you sure this dress looks okay, I mean its not supposed to anything formal."

"Kagome!" Her friend looked at her, "this dress is perfect for you. All we need to do is pull your hair back in a bun and wala, a beautiful girl for a handsome man."

Kagome blushed a deep red and looked down at her feet. The skirt cut off just above them with a delicate slit up the side stopping just below her nee.

* * *

"You pick the movie Kagome," Hojo said standing in front of a ticket booth. Kagome gave him and warm smile and then moved her eyes on the girl in the ticket booth.

"2 tickets to 50 first Dates please."

* * *

Hojo led her to a vacant corner of the theatre. He helped Kagome sit down and then laid her refreshments on a small table placed between the chairs. Hojo sat down beside her and slightly touched her hand before turning to the big screen.

Kagome giggled at the look on Henry Roth's face as he figured out what was going on.

"So every night it's like someone wipes her slate clean?" Adam Sandler's voice drifted through her head.

* * *

"Where to next?" Kagome asked stepping outside of the large structure.

"I though we would head to that new club on Yorshire Street."

Kagome nodded and let Hojo help her into his car.

Kagome looked at the scene constantly changing outside of the tinted window. They were entering the downtown area which was like a palace of neon lights.

* * *

Kagome and Hojo walked arm and arm into the club. It was dimly lit by lights hanging from the ceiling. People danced casually on the dance floor, swaying their bodies to the rhythmic music flowing through the air.

"Want to dance Kagome?" She gave him a nod in return as she usually did and let him lead her onto the dance floor. They then began swaying together in the motion when a familiar voice drifted through Kagome.

"Leave her alone damnit!" Kagome stopped moving and whirled around to see Inuyasha and some other guy fighting over a girl.

"You really tick me off."

"Go kiss a lamppost Naraku, that's the only thing that ever will."

The girl now spoke up. She had been watching them fight. "You can take turns with me." Kagome recognized her as Kikyou from the café.

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped and turned back to Hojo who was staring at her strangely. Then he put on a joking face. "Didn't your mother teach you not to stare?"

> > > > > >

How was this chapter? I have no idea you review and tell me! Come on plz review!


	5. Dancing

Kagome smiled back at him, "Didn't your mother teach you not to ask personal questions?"

They both chuckled slightly before beginning to dance to a new song. This time she was facing the half-demon Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped fighting and his nose perked up. A wonderful scent was greeting him, whose was it. His golden eyes looked at Kikyo, but her scent was slightly different. Then he spotted Kagome and locked his eyes on her.

He felt a small spurt of jealousy at seeing Kagome dancing with another guy. She probably doesn't even remember me. You're letting your demon side get to you. I guess I could still try.'

He walked away from Kikyo and Naraku who began dancing behind his back. He came up beside Kagome and looked Hojo in the eye. Inuyasha was at least 6 inches taller.

"May I cut in?"

Hojo looked at the man before him and then at Kagome. "He's the one who got my purse back," Kagome said quickly to Hojo, "Inuyasha."

Hojo gave her a fake smile and stepped away allowing Inuyasha to step in.

Yes, it worked. I didn't think I'd get this far. Now what do I do. Dance of course! God I'm stupid.'

Kagome was way ahead of him. She swayed slightly with him, but nothing like the way she danced with Hojo, but Inuyasha was satisfied at being able to touch her. She was so smooth and peaceful.

The song ended and they stopped dancing. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He was falling through the sky just looking in her eyes.

"Well, um, thanks for letting, me dance with you." Inuyasha said.

"Uh…Yeah, you're a nice dancer."

The two stared into each other's eyes. Both lost in each other's blissful gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sat beside Hojo on a bench in the park. He had his arm around her and together they watched the blissful sun descend from the sky, at least Hojo was. Kagome was in her own world thinking about things.

I like Inuyasha a lot. Its so strange, I barely know him and yet he gives me more comfort then Hojo. Maybe I'm just nuts, but he seems to be trying to get to know me. He said he liked me.'

Kagome left her little thought world and entered the real one. The sun had just fallen beyond the horizon leaving the sky crimson and gold. Hojo looked down at her and smiled. Kagome smiled back at him.

Hojo did something that surprised her. Her bent down and gently pressed his lips against her smooth cheek. Then he pulled away and gave her a gentle look expecting something in return. Kagome read the look and gave him a very tight hug. It seemed to satisfy him.

Hojo and Kagome had decided the night before to return to the club. Kagome agreed. Part of her just wanted to have fun with Hojo and the other wanted her to see Inuyasha.

* * *

They entered the club. There were more people in it then the night before. Kagome didn't like the way they danced, it was to dirty for her liking. She scanned the crowd and to her dismay, no Inuyasha was to be seen.

Hojo and Kagome began dancing in there usual fashion. She swayed her hips and let her raven hair move with her. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. It sent a shiver down her spine. She turned around and saw Naraku.

"Oh, Sorry, I thought you were my date." His eyes were cold and made her shiver more. Then the man saw who he was looking for and went over to her and started to dance. Kagome turned back to Hojo and began dancing again.

A new song played, it was slow. Hojo moved his hands to her hips and moved her slightly closer to him. Kagome moved closer allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. The two moved in a rhythmic motion to the beat.

Inuyasha froze. Her smell glided through his nose and made him relax. She was somewhere near. Then he spotted her. The same club she was in the other night. Maybe I can sneak a dance in this time too.'

Inuyasha began walking toward, as he called her "his girl." Once again Hojo was dancing with her. He didn't want her to dance with anyone else but him. It made his temper rise slightly.

"Excuse me, may I have a dance."

Kagome waited for Hojo's reaction and was surprised at him. He acted rude, "Sorry, she's mine, if you wanted her you should have gotten her before I did."

This made Inuyasha let out a small growl in anger, he was lucky the music was so loud. "You don't have to be rude, I just wanted to dance and does Kagome know that she is "yours" or is this something you just thought you wouldn't tell her."

Kagome stepped back and watch them argue. It was nice to have people want to fight over you, but she didn't enjoy it much.

Hojo once again said something rude, "She doesn't care, she loves me."

Inuyasha almost laughed at the corny comeback from this man, but instead of replying, he left them alone.

_Do_ I love him? I know I like him a lot, but love.'

"Hojo, I want to go home, I don't feel well."

"Of course Kagome."

The car ride home was silent. Kagome wondered about Hojo's feelings for her and Inuyasha's as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kagome walked timidly over to Hojo raising her courage. "Hojo?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"How do I say this…I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Hojo looked at her with a serious look on his face, "Is it because of what I said last night?"

"No, it's just…"

"We can take it slow Kagome, just because I love you doesn't mean you're ready-"

Kagome cut him off, "No Hojo, I just think we shouldn't see each other anymore. Maybe we can get together again but I just don't…"

"Okay Kagome, I understand." Hojo grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze before meaning closer to her and kissing her cheek again, "Bye."

Kagome lifted her hand up and held it to her cheek, "bye Hojo."

* * *

Monday morning at school

"Kagome," her teacher said standing before the class, "collect your books and walk to the high school, you will be going there for a week. You won the contest. All missed work is dismissed. Just head to the office and they will lead you from then on."

Kagome jumped up with excitement and left the class full of people giving her looks that say, "that's so unfair!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome deposited her books in her locker and began quickly walking to the high school. When she reached the tall building she stepped inside the glass doors and walked to the main office where Keade was sitting.

"There you are! Our contest winner! Follow me to meet your guide!"

Kagome followed the woman who stood up from her desk filled with papers and began walking down a small hallway and into a room. A boy with jeans, and a red shirt was sitting there. Inuyasha.

(A/n sorry the writing wasn't that good!)

The boy seemed to be in a light sleep, but jumped up at the smell of Kagome. He eyed her over and smiled. It was like a dream come true. He was to spend a whole week with this girl, his girl.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said quizzically.

"Great you two know each other, then there is no need for introductions!" Keade said leaving them alone.

"Well, Kagome its great to see you," he said and ten mumbled quickly, "sorry about your boy-friend."

"Well, I broke up with him yesterday…"

"Hmm, that's to bad." Inuyasha said putting an all to noticeable fake frown. He got up from his chair and walked toward her. He looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled.

Inuyasha led her through the school mumbling what things are; he kept the corner of his eye on Kagome. "That's history, that's the fountain, that's the cafeteria, etc, ect., ect." The thought of food came to his mind at the word cafeteria.

"Great lunch time! I'm starving!" he said looking at a gold watch on his wrist. He led her into the cafeteria and sat down at a table occupied bytwo people.

"Hello Inuyasha." A man said turning away from a girl Kagome recognized as Sango.

"Hey Miroku, Sango. Keep Kagome company while I go through the line."

Inuyasha left and walked up to a long line of students waiting to be served.

Sango smiled sweetly and looked at Kagome. "Nice to meet you Kagome. My name is Sango and this is Miroku."

Kagome smiled back, "Nice to meet you."

"You're quite beautiful Kagome, if you weren't so young…" Miroku's statement was rewarded by a slap from his girlfriend Sango.

"Forget it pervert."

Inuyasha came back with a tray for Kagome. He sat it down in front of her and began talking about a youkai with Sango and Miroku. Kagome had no idea what they were talking about so decided to ignore them.

She walked out of the high school with Inuyasha behind her. He said he was taking her to a restaurant he liked. Kagome agreed after calling and telling her mother where she would be.

Inuyasha walked behind her taking in her sweet scent. He sighed oblivious to his surroundings.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" He was pulled out of his tranquil trance.

After a quick call home Kagome and Inuyasha pulled up in front of a restaurant. It was a small place with large windows and the smell of food escaping it. She looked up at the sign hanging above the door, Texas Steak House.'

Kagome sighed. This wasn't what she was expecting, but steak sounded all right. The sweet smell of food tickled her nose and made her realize she was hungry. Inuyasha was at her side looking about the place. It was clean and dim-lighted.

After being seated at a booth in the corner of the place and orders taken, Inuyasha asked a strange question.

"Why haven't you tried to do anything to me?" Inuyasha asked gazing into the eyes he loved so much.

Kagome took the question a different way then intended. "Inuyasha!"

"Not like that Kagome!" he lowered his voice, "I mean you know…you being a miko and all I thought-"

He was interrupted. "What?" She stared at him puzzled and slightly scared. "What's a miko?"

Shoot,' he thought. She has such a strong power. I can sense it and she doesn't even know she's a miko!'

"Well Inuyasha, what's a miko?" She wanted an answer. He could sense the damand she emitted.

"A chocolate bar." It escaped his lips before he could think.

"A chocolate bar? I'm a chocolate bar?"

Great now what. God, I'm in a mess.' "yes, you're a chocolate bar…because…you're so sweet."

Kagome didn't say anything because a plate of steak had been placed before her. She looked at Inuyasha intimately. "Inuyasha," she said dreamily.

"Yes," he answered just as dreamily. He was lost in her eyes again. They were beautiful pools ofbrown that he was swimming in.

"Could you pass the A1 sauce?" The moment was ruined for Inuyasha.

"What?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom I don't think it's fair!" Kagome looked at her mother hard and determined, determined not to go to school.

She just looked at her daughter in disbelief, "Yes, Kagome it's fair and you even get to go to high school this week!"

"But it's my birthday!"

"Kagome…"

Kagome began her walk to the high school but didn't go long alone. Yuri walked up to her. "Kagome! It has been like forever since I last saw you."

"Hello Yuri." She gave her friend a quick hug before continuing with her walk.

"Kagome, I think I ought to tell you something." Her friend looked like she was ready to spill something big. "This girl Katei has been trying to get Hojo. She's new and as soon as she saw him she was determined to get him. We have been trying to keep her away, but he seems to welcome her and now they're dating! He's cheating on you Kagome!"

Kagome stopped and looked at her friend. Somehow this news hurt her. "We haven't been dating anymore. I told him we should see other people."

"Kagome!" She stared at her friend in amazement. She had dumped the best boy in school!

"Well, bye Yuri…" Yuri bid Kagomefarewell and they parted for the different schools. Inuyasha greeted her at the steps of the high school.

Inuyasha could sense a shadow of sadness in her. He smiled nicely and gave her pleasant looks but nothing cheered her until lunch…

The boys had been called into the gym for a meeting about basketball. Kagome cheered slightly as she pictured Inuyasha playing basketball. It really didn't suit him.

Sango and she sat alone at a table in the cafeteria. Sango was also saddened. She just eyed Kagome and smiled meekly then she cracked.

"Kagome, I know you are only what 14?"

"15, it's my birthday."

"Happy Birthday then! Anyway, you know Miroku right? Well I broke up with him after something he did. Now he's going out with Kagura. Every time I see them together I just fill with jealousy. I know it's dumb but what can I do? Go crawling back to the pervert?"

"I know how you feel; well sort of. This is stupid advice but it works in movies. Try and make him jealous so he crawls back to you."

"Think it will work?"

"Pretty sure."

Inuyasha and Miroku sat down at the table with the girls. Miroku sat by Kagome away from Sango, leaving Inuyasha sitting by Sango.

Kagura walked over to the table and sat beside Miroku.

"Oh how are you Miroku?"

"Just fine." He was scanning the cleavage her shirt didn't cover very well.

Sango looked at them disgusted and then thought this was her chance. She grabbed Inuyasha hugged him tightly. "Inuyasha! I'm so glad we decided to date!" She had caught Miroku's attention, now she really started. Inuyasha was frozen with surprise.

"You're so much more manly and strong then all the other men I've dated. And the way you always look tough and dignified…" She sighed happily. Miroku stared. Kagura looked angrily at Sango. Kagome stared trying to hide a fit of giggles and Inuyasha was blushing.

Miroku couldn't take it anymore. He was boiling with jealousy and needed to leave before he said something. "Come on Kagura; let's go to a table with more privacy."

Sango released Inuyasha and watched them go. Now Kagome couldn't hold it anymore. She burst with laughter. "I can't believe it worked!" She managed to choke through her laughs.

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome plopped on to her bed. Her thoughts wondered to Hojou and his new girlfriend. How can he forget me like that? Well, I'll just have to forget him!' She closed her eyes and fell into a dream.

Dream

Inuyasha stood before a sakura tree. White blossoms blew all around him. He looked the same with silver hair and honey nut eyes. The only difference was he had white dog-ears sticking out of the top of his head. In his hand was a glowing pink ball.

The sky became dark and lightning illuminated Japan. When the light cleared Inuyasha's eyes were red. His nails razor sharp and two large fangs hung from his mouth. A huge sword lay feet from him.

End

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on the villa door. A little green man opened it. "What do you want half breed." It squawked.

"You know why I'm here so open the damn door!" He roared ready to kill.

A cold emotionless voice came form somewhere inside. "Let him in Jaken."

"But he's only a half demon me-"

"Let him in." Jaken stepped out of the way and earned a kick from Inuyasha as he entered.

A tall man with long silver hair sat in a chair before a fireplace. "What is it little brother?"

"Give me my money!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll rip your throat out otherwise."

"Temper, temper little brother. Give him his stuff Jaken."

"Yes, me Lord." The toad scurried into another room and came back with a bag. He handed it to Inuyasha with a look of disgust drawn on his face. Inuyasha kicked him again and slammed the door behind him and back into the courtyard where the sun was setting.

Kouga smiled to himself. Like I would be Inuyasha's friend. She's to gullible for her own good.' He reached over to pet sage who had jumped into the front seat. Tomorrow.'

He pulled into a driveway. It seemed to stretch for miles. The car stopped in front of a large house. The wolf followed Kouga into the house.

* * *

Next day

Kagome turned her alarm clock off. She slipped out of bed and into some clothes. "Kagome! Someone's here to take you to school!"

"Who is it Mom?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed. She walked downstairs and hopped into the waiting car.

"Tell Kouga thanks for me Inuyasha," she said as he started the car.

"Kouga?"

"Your friend, the one who gave me a lift."

"Kouga told you I was his friend?"

She sighed in disbelief, "yes, and then he gave me a lift."

"You got in a car with that mutt!" He turned to look at her.

"Inuyasha watch where you're going!" Kagome wailed. Inuyasha turned back to the road and slammed on the break. A man walked around to the driver's window.

"Watch where you and your whore are going Inuyasha-" he stopped and looked over at Kagome. "Kagome?"

"Hojou?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Watch where you and your whore are going Inuyasha-" he stopped and looked over at Kagome. "Kagome?"

"Hojou?"

"You're going out with Inuyasha?"

"If I am?" Kagome responded waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry…but I thought you were Kikyou…" Hojou apologized. Kagome gave him a questionable smile, but he accepted it as a sorry.

"Inuyasha opened his car door hitting Hojou hard in the gut. The silver haired boy slammed Hojou up against the car as Kagome watched in horror. "Bastard. Don't you ever call Kikyou a whore again! Hear me bastard!" He raised his fist but failed to make contact with Hojou's face.

Kagome had come between them. "Inuyasha how dare you." The girl sobbed. She pushed him away and ran.

"You're not off the hook yet hobo." Inuyasha began chasing after her. Cars began driving around them staring.

"Kagome wait!" She didn't stop. He followed her around a corner. By then he was within arms length and reached out grabbing her shirt. It ripped at the seam.

"INUYASHA! I just bought that!"

"Look damn it I'm sorry! You took off!"

"You were threatening my boy- Hojou."

"He has no right to say that about her!" Kagome stared at him in horror.

"Ears on your head…" Inuyasha murmured a curse and grabbed Kagome around the waist. She noticed his long sharp claws and fangs hanging from his mouth. "You're a monster!"

He sat her down in an alley with a hand clapped over her mouth. "Ok Kagome. When I remove my hand, don't scream." He lifted his hand off her mouth and she began screaming.

"HELP HELP! HELLLLPPPPPPPP!"

"Kagome!" She stopped and stared at him. "Follow me."

"So you can eat me?" She said trembling.

"So I can explain wench…"


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm not a wench!" She screamed struggling to get away. "Let go of me!"

"God Kagome!" He grabbed the screaming Miko again and hauled her over his shoulder in a screaming kicking fit. Running through alleyways he stopped under an apartment. "Hold on."

"I'm not holding o- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They were soaring upwards and landed on a fire outside the top apartment window. With his free hand, Inuyasha bashed the window in and entered the apartment.

He sat Kagome down who immediately began pounding on a locked door. "Now listen."

"Why should I?"

He shrugged, "because I'll eat you if you don't! Satisfied?" She nodded and stopped banging on the door. It was now that she noticed her surroundings. The whole top floor was one apartment. The furniture was rich and expensive. Probably stole it…if this is even his house…'

"Now…first off I'm not a monster. I'm a demon. Well, half demon actually."

"Like the there's a difference." She murmured unknowing of the sensitive ears of her captor.

"I heard that…" He shook his head and went on, "I use a spell to hide my ears and things. It wears off when I get angry."

"Why should I believe you?" She said gaining a little more confidence.

"Because Monsters aren't capable of love."

She didn't answer. She just stood there staring at him. She stared into the eyes she had fallen in love with when they first met. They were the same gentle amber eyes. She sighed after a few moments… "I believe you…"

She moved forward wrapping her arms around his neck and staring into the eyes that looked down into hers. Hojou never made her feel like this. Without thinking she closed the gap between them.

Inuyasha's fangs pressed gently against her lips. He lifted her up and deepened it before setting her down. Kagome looked down at her feet because she knew herself well enough that her face was red as a tomato.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured just loud enough for him to hear. He hugged her and then smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I just you know…" He laughed. "I can't believe you didn't think I was a quack or something." He stopped talking and just took in her scent for a while.

"Shouldn't we be going to school?" Kagome mumbled unsure of what to say.

"I don't think they'll miss us…to much." He left her to herself walking into another room.

Kagome looked around now. She noticed a small mirror trimmed in cherry wood. Her reflection showed a Raven-haired girl. Her eyes dancing and her cheeks beat red. The Miko sighed sat down on a couch just as Inuyasha came back into the room.

He had returned to his no eared, no clawed, no fanged self. The hanyou grinned seeing the blush on her face. He could smell the embarrassment she was emitting. "Want to go do something?"

"Like what?"

"Carnival's still in town." He unlocked the door. "Unless you rather go back to school."

Kagome smiled as her cheeks became less red. "Choice A please." Inuyasha smiled back and they both walked out into on to the stairs.

"What about your car?"

"I have more…"

"Are you rich or something?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "No…uh…tax return." She can't know yet.'


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha looked around. They were standing in front of garage behind the apartment. He hit a button on a controller from his pocket and it slid open. Kagome stared in wonder at the seemingly hundreds of cars inside.

"Inuyasha…" She said quietly, "You're not rich because of a tax return. No one can afford a Porsche with a tax return."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Well…I make money other ways."

"You don't work."

"You don't know that." He picked out a red convertible and drove it out in front of the apartment where Kagome joined him.

* * *

Kagome stepped off the tilt-a-whirl with a green face. "I can't believe why I did that!" She turned to a trashcan and let go. Inuyasha watched in disgust.

"It wasn't that bad!"

The miko reached for her drink and after gulping down she answered. "I have a weak stomach!" She waited for him to answer.

The hanyou was staring off into the distance. Kagome followed his eyes and saw the waitress from the diner Kikyou with another man. "Inuyasha?" He didn't answer again.

"INUYASHA! YOU HENTAI!" She pushed him, "stop staring." Inuyasha couldn't hear her. He was walking off toward the girl ignoring her.

Inuyasha walked up to her. "It's been a while Kikyou…"

She answered in a cold stuck up tone, "Yes…" Inuyasha kissed her lightly.

"I love you so much." She sighed.

'She looks just like…Kagome!' He whirled around. The young woman was storming off. 'Damn!'

He ran after her. "Kagome!" She didn't stop. "Kagome!"

Finally the two were sprinting. Kagome running down a sidewalk and Inuyasha close after. He reached out his arm and grabbed her shirt. Luckily, it didn't rip this time.

"Let go of me!"

"Please not again Kagome."

He pulled the flustered girl against his chest. "I'm sorry."

Kagome answered softly. "So am I," she slapped hi mover the head with her purse and stormed off.

Inuyasha watched her go, dumbfounded. 'She is so hot when she's mad…'

'I can't believe that guy! I thought he was special…demon and all. What a hentai kissing her like that.' Tears were threatening her eyes. She wiped them away as they began to spill. I won't cry over him.'

She stumbled backward colliding with something hard. The miko muttered a sorry and continued to walk by without looking until she was met with a familiar voice. "Is that how you greet a friend Higurashi?"

She looked up. Her face red with tear stains. "Hojou-kun?"

"What's wrong Kagome?"

She shook her head. "Nothing…nothing's wrong."

"You sure? Is it something to do with Inuyasha?"

She didn't get a chance to answer. Another voice interrupted.

"It's none of your damn business Hobo! Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said.

The miko was interrupted again. "Hey mutt face, hobo. What are you doing around _my_ woman?" It was Kouga this time. The three began arguing. Kagome sighed shaking her head and began walking away.

She took a bus to her shrine. "Hey mom, Souta, Grandpa."

"Where have you been Kagome?" They said in unison.

"No where." She stomped up the stairs to her room.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome opened her eyes, the sun shining in them. Great it's Saturday and I still wake up early!' Her stomach grumbled… Okay so I'm back middle school for a week, but then school's out!'

She dressed in a skirt that was longer than her school one and through on a flaming red shirt to match. The Miko pulled her hair into a ponytail and headed down for breakfast. "What's cooking Mom?"

She sniffed the air. No smell of sizzling bacon or sausage greeted her like it did every morning. She looked around the house no one was there. Kagome collapsed in a chair and only then did she see a note taped to the fridge.

_Kagome,_

_Went to see an art exhibit in Eadle, be back tonight around 9:00._

_Mom_

Her stomach growled again. I'll make something on my own then…' She went to open a cabinet when the doorbell rang. Peeping through a small hole in the door she saw Inuyasha. The Miko grumbled and opened it. "What do _you_ want?"

"What kind of greeting is that?"

"What did you expect hentai, a make out session on the sofa?"

He smirked, "A guy can dream can't he."

"Look Inuyasha, I have other things to do then watch you stare at girls." Her stomach growled viciously.

"Food perhaps, _Higurashi_?"

She growled, "You have no right to make fun of him!"

He sighed. "Look, how about I take you out to eat some breakfast, my treat."

She sighed in acceptance walking to his car. Inuyasha hopped in the other side. "Where to?" He asked.

"I really don't care, you pick."

"Good, I was going to pick anyway," he said starting the car.

"Then why ask!"

"Felt I should." She sighed not wanting to start a fight.

* * *

"Hey, I love this place!" Kagome exclaimed as he pulled up outside her after school diner.

They sat down at a corner booth. A waitress approached them. "What would you like," she said not bothering to look up. Inuyasha stared at her before looking down at the table. "Mickey's Special Dish." He said and quickly added, "Kikyou."

She glanced up. "Hey Inuyasha…"

Kagome watched them look at each other for a moment. "Yooo hooooo, waiting to be waited on here!" Kikyou turned to her, "I want the usual." Kikyou scribbled something down and left the table.

"Hentai," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Evil today aren't we?"

"Like you're not…" a different waiter handed them their food.


	15. Chapter 15

Collision

* * *

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha pulled up outside a park. He acted gentleman like opening and closing the door for her. She mumbled thanks and entered the park by his side. The sun glinted in her sapphire eyes and the wind ruffled her hear. Inuyasha sucked up the Miko's enticing scent.

I guess…I should…' She thought glancing at the hanyou beside her. "I'm sorry for biting your head off in the café…"

He smirked, "most women do get jealous of me."

"Inuyasha!"

"Geez, I was only joking…" He sat down next to her on a bench shaded by a glorious oak tree. He soaked in her smell of jasmine sighing soundlessly to him self. "So… want to do anything?"

She shook her head slightly, "nothing in mind…"

"Guess you need to get back home." She nodded in agreement and let him walk her to the car.

"Oh wait Inuyasha." Kagome dug into her right pocket, "Souta wanted me to give you this. I told him the story you told me at the lunch table and he drew a picture for you." She held it out to him just as the wind decided to blow harder than ever.

The paper was wrenched from her hands. It blue away into the street. "Just forget it Kagome."

"He worked so hard." She pouted. He keh'ed giving in. Kagome looked both ways and walked into the street. She began walking back with Souta's paper in hand. "I got it Inu-"

A horrible screeched followed by a agony filled yelp entered Inuyasha's ears. He gasped her name. Kagome stared up at the sky numb. Her vision blurred. Something silver…with beautiful golden orbs entered her vision. It muttered something to faintly for her to hear before everything went dark.

"Kagome…" he muttered leaning over her. The Hanyou had no time to feel remorse because he was already inaction. He scooped the limp girl into his arms and began racing towards the nearest hospital. He whispered in to her as he ran, "Kagome no…I can't lose you…"

The doors flew open as a distressed hanyou barged. A woman at the desk looked up and gasped. "Get a stretcher quick!" Two men rushed off and came back pushing a hospital bed. Inuyasha let her go as much as he wanted to hold on and watched as she was taken away.

The woman who had yelled came up to him in a huff. "What happened?" He struggled to find his voice.

"Hit…car…" She nodded and left, leaving Inuyasha to collapse in a chair trying to breath. Kagome…you have to live Kagome…'

* * *

Sesshomaru whirled his chair around to face Jaken. "You are clear of my Father's wish Jaken?"

"Yes, yes of course me lord." He squawked.

"When Inuyasha arrived, hew as bathed with the scent of a woman." The toad nodded, "if Inuyasha finds a mate…then, he will receive half of the western land and half of the fortune…"

"Ya, yes me lord."

"I want you to make sure…my father's wishes do not come true."


	16. Chapter 16

_A man picked her up and spun her around. His messed up black hair and green eyes shining brightly. He finished his game of helicopter and sat her down. "Daddy's got to go to work now angel." Kagome laughed up at him and nodded, her toddler eyes full to the brim with curiosity._

_

* * *

_

_The Miko looked around alone. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hi! My name's Yuri, its my first day too!" Kagome smiled._

_"Do you think school will be fun?"_

_She laughed, her eyes glowing, "I think so…what's your name?"_

_"Kagome Higurashi."_

_

* * *

_

_"What's that Grandpa?" the 7 year old asked. The old man held up an ofuda._

_"It is a charm, Kagome." He handed her something, "and this is one of my sacred jewels."_

_"Sacred jewels?"_

_

* * *

_

_Miss Higurashi wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Kagome… he was hurt at the construction site." Kagome's mother burst into tears. "He only has a couple hours left."_

_Kagome stared at her father in the hospital bed. His eyes were glazed over and tears brimmed in the Miko's eyes. "Daddy…" He pushed her head up with his finger under her chin._

_"I'll always be in your heart, my Kagome…" she jumped on her father crying. "Don't leave me please!" She wailed and felt the life leave her father._

_

* * *

_

_Inuyasha's fangs pressed gently against her lips. He lifted her up and deepened it before setting her down. Kagome looked down at her feet because she knew herself well enough that her face was red as a tomato._

_"Inuyasha…" she murmured just loud enough for him to hear. He hugged her and then smiled._

* * *

The nurse walked up to man slumped back in a chair. "Sir…she's in coma…you can see her for a few minutes…we have phoned her family." He sat up followed the nurse urging her to speed up.

He walked into the white room. Kagome lay in a bed. Tubes hooked up to her everywhere. The machine that beeped when her heart beat was irregular. He sniffed the air. The smell of death clung to her. Her spicy jasmine scent was faint underneath it. Kagome…it's all my fault…'

He leaned over her. He wanted to hug her close, make her better, but it was a waste. If anyone could cheat death, he had hope that maybe Kagome could. His ears twitched when he heard her mumbling. It was faint and distance, as if she was in another realm calling out. "Kagome…Yuri…Don't…leave…Inuyasha…"

He heard footsteps coming their way. A faintly familiar smell reached him as Miss Higurashi walked in. Followed closely by Souta, and an old man. Kagome's mother draped herself over the Miko. "Kagome," she sobbed, "don't leave me…don't leave me…"

Souta watched as tears spilled to the floor at his feet. His sister was dying and he could do nothing to help her. The old man sat down shaking his head, tears brimming his eyes. How could she be so happy one minute and lying in coma the next? I was too hard on her…and now there's no way to fix it…'

Inuyasha listened intently to the machine. The sounds it made when her heart pumped her distant and almost unbearable to listen to. He turned around, someone entering the room. "Her condition is very unstable…"

The hanyou's ears twitched. His heart broke into a thousand pieces and he felt himself cast into darkness. The beeps were replaced by buzz. Two doctors came rushing in pushing a table. One picked up two things in his hand and rubbed them together. He yelled clear and sat them down the shock the Miko from death.

The tears were pushing hard at his eyes. He didn't even know her family and still knew he had to be strong. "Kagome…" he muttered as the beeps returned. They became stronger and steadier before reaching a stable condition.

Inuyasha left the room with one last look at her. I know that wasn't and accident…' He thought leaving the hospital. The car wasn't one a crazy teen or a drunk could own. It was a car made specifically for the rich. He headed to the only thing that could show if his suspicions were true or false.

He ran to the place were the car should be. His silver hair flowing behind him and his amber eyes full of determination. Then he reached it and without looking he knew. The car reaked of a Taiyoukai. A dog Taiyoukai…

* * *

"Will she be ok doctor?" The man in white nodded.

"Her condition seems stable miss Higurashi. All you can do now is pray and wait." The woman nodded looking over at her daughter. She was pained to see her helpless little girl in a hospital bed. Kagome. You will be ok…'

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up form his paper. His front doors had just been broken form their hinges. "Temper, temper Inuyasha…" The hanyou stood in front of his brother, his claws at the Youkai's neck. Red hinting at the corner of his eyes.

"You bastard! I'll rip your throat out!" Sesshomaru didn't flinch. "You'd do well, not to threaten me…unless you want to end up like that wench." Inuyasha growled. He lunged at his brother who maneuvered away without flaw.

"You make your death wish Inuyasha…" He cracked his knuckles as acid began pouring from them. It burnt holes in the hard wood floor.

"What is amusing by you making my life miserable!" Inuyasha yelled nearly being hit by his brother's attack. "Blades of Blood!" He yelled flying over the Taiyoukai, his eyss becoming redder.

"Your life is no concern of mine," he easily dodged the attack, "I only wish to keep what is mine."

Inuyasha stopped, "That's what this is about? You can keep the damned money. I want you to stay the hell out of my life." Inuyasha left, leaving his emotionless brother staring after him.

Sesshomaru let the acid leave his hand. A voice piped up behind him. "Me Lord, you heard that half breed, and you can keep the money." He didn't answer, only walked away.

'There is only one other option…to find a mate before he does…that is the only other way to keep my estate…'

* * *

Kouga landed in front of Inuyasha. "Where's Kagome dog breath?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" came the cold answer.

"You smell of her blood mutt face." Inuyasha looked down. Her blood covered the sleeves and front of his clothes. He cursed himself.

"She's in the hospital. Some bastard thought her better off dead. Now leave you got an answer." It was a mild surprise when Inuyasha was slammed against a building by the wolf.

He growled. "Who was it?"

"Go ask him yourself." The hanyou answered in slight amusement pointing to his brother's abode. "I will."


	17. Chapter 17

The Miko could fell herself waking up. First her brain was awake in a way, but her body was unable to move. She fought furiously trying to move or speak. Finally a faint voice echoed throughout the room. "Where…Inuyasha…" There was no answer. After another few minutes of struggling, her eyes opened.

She peered around. No one was in the room. A gasp escaped her as a pain erupted throughout her and centered in a pounding at her head. Someone came rushing into the room. Woman, short hair…mother?' She moaned again and felt a hand touch her cheek, followed by a soft soothing voice.

"Kagome, you'll be alright, how do you feel?" She stared anxiously at her daughter who was slowly slipping back to sleep. "Tell me later, dear…"

* * *

The hanyou watched enraged as the wolf youkai stormed toward the Taiyoukai's mansion. 'I'll get him for this…he'll wish he was never born…' With a sigh full of distress he began at a quick pace to his home.

He didn't bother with the elevator, only jumped up the fire escape. The room wasn't as he'dleft it. Glass smashed on the floor from before. Imprints from shoes of his and her feet on the thick carpet. He opened a door and changed before leaving for the hospital.

* * *

Kouga growled as he entered the mansion through a doorway. The doors that used to stand there, lay in splinters. He looked around into the darkness. A smell invaded his senses. It was a Taiyoukai's scent. Inuyasha is a lord?' He shook it away.

"Come out here coward and face a real man!"

"A young wolf? Interesting…" came a voice followed by a silver haired man walking into the sunlight. The demon lord's cold stare digging into Kouga's eyes.

"What have you done to my woman, Kagome?"

"That half breed's wench is of no concern to me…" he paused before continuing, "she is where she belongs."

"Damn you dog breath."

He sent a fist flying in the emotionless Youkai's face. 'I know I hit him…why didn't I feel it make contact…' He heard a small chuckle from the corner of the room, as he was scent thrashing outside the mansion.

"You'd do well not to insult this Sesshomaru again."

LATER

Kagome stared idly at her food and then to the pageant on the TV hoisted to the wall. "You need to eat." Said the hanyou beside her. For two weeks he'd been beside her doing things that were for her own good. Bored, bored, bored."

"I'm not hungry…I fell 100 percent better, I don't see why they make me stay here." She smiled at him. "Thanks for helping me though."

"Keh…" he changed the conversation, "is there anything else on beside Miss Universe?" The Miko giggled and through the controller to him. He began flipping idly through the channels. With a sigh he turned off the TV. "Nothing on…"

A doctor walked into the room. "Miss Kagome!" he smiled then frowned when he saw Inuyasha. Kagome put a false smile on her face. When she had been dating Hojou, Making his father her doctor seemed a good idea. "if your check up passes you can go home tomorrow."

"That's great!" the doctor stood beside Kagome. They both stared at Inuyasha.

"What…oh…I'm going." He got up and left with a small growl.

Once outside the closed door he slumped in a chair. "Two weeks! I'd been out of there in three days…weak humans…' He snorted and his thoughts softened, she can take all the time she needs though…'

The door clicked and the doctor walked out and went shuffling down the hall. Inuyasha turned to walk in the doorway and stopped bumping into Kagome's small figure. His amber eyes met her blue ones. He could feel her breath on his face. The Miko only smiled. "I can go home tomorrow!"

"Let's go down to the eating area, I'm starved." He nodded and grabbed her hand lightly going at a medium pace down the hallway.

"Didn't you just eat?"

"I'm still hungry!"

She pushed her food away sticking a tongue out. "I miss WacDonalds!" He pushed it back to her.

"This meal cost a lot and I expect you to eat it."

"That reminds me, Inuyasha. I was thinking during those long days in the hospital bed and was wondering how you afforded all that stuff."

"Tax return."

She shook her head. "No one gets that much."

He thought for a moment. 'Why not tell her I'm swimming in riches?' He mentally smacked himself. Because, last time I thought Kikyou loved me when she really wanted that money…what the heck. I need to find out how she really feels about me.'

"I inherited a lot of money when my parents died. I have enough to support me, and my descendents all the way down to my grandchildren's grandchildren." Kagome blinked a few times trying to believe what she'd heard.

'Why would a man so rich be interested in a middle class girl like me? He could have any famous person he wanted! What if…he likes the way I want and doesn't care what I'm really like?' "Inuyasha?"

"Hai?"

"Why me? Why choose me out of every girl you could have?"

'Why? Why do I like her? Its just something about her…I don't know…I just do!' "Well, because…I don't know. I just do."

"That's it? I was right, you don't really care about me." The Miko stood up in a huff and stormed out into a hallway. The hanyou looked around and gritted his teeth. Always so damn complicated!'

He followed her out of the café area not taking notice of the eyes following him. "Kagome?" He followed her scent into a bathroom. Got her!' He ran inside letting the swinging door slam behind him. "Kagome…" She was sitting on one of chairs, her elbows on her lap and her head in her hands.

He sat down next to her. He whispered her name and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't resist or give in. She just sat there still in his arms. Sighing he turned her head to look at him taking to gazing into her endless blue pools and breathing in her alluring scent.

"Inuyasha…why do this to me? I thought you really cared?"

"Who told you I didn't?" He brought his lips down on hers. The tears that had been at the brim of her eyes before disappeared as she kissed him back. The two lovers pulled apart suddenly as a shrill scream came form behind them. It was tall blonde woman.

"THIS IS GIRL'S ROOM!"

Inuyasha mumbled a curse at the woman before walking out, a light blush tainting his cheeks. He left a beat read miko behind him. She muttered a sorry under her breath to the blonde and left the restroom. She bumped into Inuyasha in the hall.

"I never thought my little Kagome would be having public make out sessions." He smirked.

"IT WAS JUST A KISS! Besides, you are the one coming into a women's bathroom!" She yelled sparks flying form her fiery glare.

"Keh…"

* * *

Next Morning

"Come on!" he called to her looking at his Rolex. "I told your mom 7:00 and its already 8:00!"

She stuffed the last of her gifts and get well cards into her case and squeezed it shut. The miko grabbed its handle and began lugging it toward the hospital exit. With a grumble he walked over and heaved it up. Kagome muttered a "thanks," and climbed in the convertible while he shoved her things in the trunk before setting down at the wheel.

She rested her elbow on the door and let the wind whip her hair into her face without a care. Usually she would beg for the car's roof to be put on because of the windburn or complain about the hanyou's reckless driving, but this time she just sat quietly enjoying her freedom.

They pulled up outside the Higurashi shrine and lugged Kagome's things to her room. "Bye Inuyasha, and thanks again."

"Keh…" he kissed her cheek and climbed into his car.

"Ciao Kags," he said before driving off.

Souta looked at his sister and then the retreating car. Why is she with this guy now and not Hojou.' He shrugged and smiled. I like that silver boy better anyway.'

"SOUTA!" he was dragged from his thoughts and turned to look at his infuriated sister. "For the last time, come and eat breakfast!"

"I'm coming…geez bite my head off why don't ya."


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome sipped her shake slowly looking at her friends. They babbled on and on about things that the miko pretended to care about. She actually took notice of them when she heard her friends gasp. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at them. Ayume leaned over the table and whispered a name into her friend's ear. Hojou?'

As soon as she heard her friend's words a familiar voice greeted her. "Hey Higurashi. Care if I join you?"

"Not at all Hojou-kun," she said with a nervous smile. Her friends watched anxiously.

He smiled warmly and sat down across from her. After a few moments of silence he casually asked her a question. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed and stared at her half empty shake glass.

"Somewhere," she answered even more casually, "I don't need to be with him _all_ the time…I have a life."

"Speak of the devil," Hojou muttered under his breath a silver haired boy entered the café. She smiled when she saw him sniff at the air and then began following some invisible string that seemed to lead to her.

"Inuyasha," she said happily and flashed him a warm smile as he sat down. He keh'ed and didn't say anything. Just growled low in his throat at seeing Hojou. Hojou in return just stared at him with a look Kagome didn't know he was capable of giving.

"Got something to say to me Hobo?"

"I'd rather not talk to you period."

"Why, scared?"

"Disgusted would be a way to put it…" Everyone gasped as a clawed hand wrapped around Hojou's throat. Hojou struggled for a moment before successfully wrenching away from the enraged hanyou.

Kagome eep'ed and jumped up form her seat. She grabbed Inuyasha arm and began pulling at him. "Come on!" She was heaving him toward the door. Inuyasha growled.

"You got lucky Hobo…" With that statement he let Kagome pull him out of the restaurant. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? Not only did you go and do that to Hojou-kun, you- well- your ears…" He gasped and reached for his head. There they were. He muttered a few words to put a sailor to shame and ran off leaving the miko staring after him.

'Who saw me besides Kagome?' he turned the corner, 'I mean…what if people knew? Miroku and Kagome were the only humans that knew…wait…maybe no one will believe them!'

Kagome let out a nervous sigh and began walking home. Only a few had noticed them. Hojou and a few others that was all, but still…'

Miroku jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He removed his headphones and looked around. "Inuyasha?" he said quizzically, "why are you here?" He sat down a dirty magazine he'd been reading and stood up. "Well?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, he just pointed. Miroku gasped. "How many people?"

"I don't know…one for sure though."

"No one will believe just one person-"

"But there were more than that I know…Kagome dragged me out and pointed out that my ears were there…someone else must have seen." He cleared away dirty magazines form the sofa and sat down.

"Maybe you should ask Kagome…if anyone else noticed…" He felt guilty leaving her there like that. But what other choice did he have?

* * *

Kagome picked up the phone and then sat it back down. Gosh, I don't even know his number…I hope he's okay.' She sat down on the coach and twisted her hair around her finger biting her lip. I need some fresh air…' The miko walked outside and inhaled the night air. She wandered into the well house.

The raven-haired girl sat down on the well's lip. She peered down in it. The bottom was just a black pit. She stood up and yawned. "Hello." Someone said from behind her. The miko turned around. No one was around.

"Yes?" she asked nervously. There was no answer. She continued walking with the feeling of someone watching her tagging along. She rested her hand on the knob and turned around. "Look I know you're out there. Whoever it is just tell me what you wa-"

* * *

Kouga looked out his convertible's window. Was that Kagome's scream? Better safe the sorry I guess.' He pulled over to the curb and hopped out. Without the wind rushing at him he had a chance to see who was in trouble. He inhaled, tasting each scent until he came over a sweet tantalizing one.

It had a little dog mixed with it…and what was that other smell. It's familiar but where have I…that damn Taiyoukai!' With a leap he went sprinting toward the scent. It was moving…fast. He cleared the stairs of the Higurashi shrine in a leap. Kagome's scent was everywhere…but she was nowhere.

"Damn!" he said looking around. "Its all the Dog turd's fault…"

* * *

The doorbell rang and Miroku waltzed over to it with a grin on his face. He opened the door. "Sango my sweet, do come in." The girl walked in and looked about. She nodded to Inuyasha in greeting.

"Where's all your dirty magazines lech?" She asked suspiciously.

"Accusations, accusations, my dear Sango." He was cut short by the hanyou.

"Under the couch." She smirked.

"I knew you couldn't do it!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Do what?" the hanyou asked.

Sango sighed. "We made a bet. If he could go one day without doing anything perverted, I'd go on a date with him." Inuyasha smirked. Yeah, right.'

"So the bet is off?" the houshi asked. Sango nodded. Miroku just hugged her to him. The taijiya didn't say anything…until she felt a hand squeezing her.

"HENTAI!" The girl went storming form the house with Miroku running after her.

"Sango my sweet, it was the hand! Forgive me its hereditary!"

Inuyasha watched them both leave. He sighed. 'I have my own problems to take care of,' he stopped and frowned, like him…' The smell of wolf youkai was coming closer.

Kouga passed the taijiya and houshi who were making out on a car with just a growl. He stood in the doorway of the house. "Inuyasha," he spat. The hanyou stood up.

"Keh. What do you want?"

"You left Kagome alone didn't you dog turd?" Inuyasha stared at him.

"What happened?"

"I'd like to know and if anything happened to _my_ woman, I'll kill you."

Inuyasha ignored his end remark. "Damn it what happened? Stop stalling bastard."

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. She was dazed for a moment and everything was a blur at first. Soon she came out of her daze and looked around. She was in a room. And the door was closed…probably locked. She struggled against the ropes bounding her feet and hands. No luck, they held tight.

"Darn," she muttered. Her heart began to race. Where am I? The door opened with a click. "Who in the world?" Her mind cleared for a moment in thought. "You're-"


	19. Chapter 19

"You're-" She felt a hand clamp over her mouth from behind her, a clawed hand. The miko began struggling against her captor, but to no avail. She couldn't even see his face. In an attempt to escape she bit down on his hand, hard. The raven-haired girl tasted blood seep into her mouth. Her attacker just tightened his hold and muttered a curse.

"Wench," he hissed coldly. Kagome could hear her heart bounding in her ears. She panicked and tried screaming. Her yells were muffled. The man behind her jerked her toward the door. He still held a hand over her mouth and with another held her head so she couldn't turn to look at him. The miko's captor pulled her began pulling her out of the room and into another one.

She couldn't walk. She just fell frozen with terror as she was dragged into a dark, cold room. She heard no footsteps of the man pulling her on the damp cold floor, only the sound of her feet sliding. Kagome came to halt and began struggling again. Her attempts to break free were pointless. A piece of duct tape was put against her mouth. Then she felt herself being sat in a chair. More ropes bound her to it.

With the chair Kagome was sitting facing the wall, she was unable to even get a glance at her attacker besides the blurred on she had seen when he had entered the room. Soon the door's room clicked shut and she was left in darkness, struggling for breath through her trauma.

* * *

Inuyasha had left Miroku's and entered the night air. He searched for Kagome's scent and found it. It was faint, but still her sweet alluring scent. Kouga was beside him doing the same and by the look that crossed his eyes had found it too. The two canine demons were off running toward the scent. It became stronger with each step and also closer to the place the hanyou was scared it was leading.

"This is all your fault Dog breath," Kouga said insultingly as he ran beside Inuyasha, "Why weren't you with her?" Inuyasha ignored the remarks. He had blocked out everything and just thought of the always-smiling miko. The girl who understood him and liked him for what he was, a hanyou.

Inuyasha put on another burst of speed as a certain Taiyoukai's estate came into view. Kouga was right behind him, fearing for the worst as he saw the house. Kagome was there for sure. He stopped behind Inuyasha as they came to the doors. Wit ha splintering crash the silver haired hanyou had broken the doors and was sniffing at the air inside the castle.

"Kagome," he muttered picking up on her scent. He turned to the left following another scent. "Sesshomaru, you're going to pay for whatever who have done to her."

The Taiyoukai chuckled, "I haven't harmed your wench."

Kouga growled furiously, but not loud enough to be heard over Inuyasha's. The wolf youkai stared into Sesshomaru's unemotional eyes. "You bastard." He raised his fist and began running at the Inu youkai. His clenched hand came crashing down on table. He growled and began to throw punches at the dodging demon.

"Iron Reaver soul stealer!" The hanyou's attack was dodged as well.

"A half breed and a low class wolf demon are incapable of defeating this Sesshomaru."

* * *

Kagome's heart rose. "Was that Inuyasha's voice?" She struggled against the ropes. They held tight. She felt tears burning in her eyes a she pleaded for help. The miko closed her eyes and stood up. She balanced herself. If she fell forward on the floor she wouldn't be able to get back up with this chair tied to her. After a moment of steadying herself, Kagome faced the chair tied to her back at the wall and through herself against it.

The chair legs splintered. She continued her attempts of freedom over and over again, until the floor was covered in pieces of the chair. The flustered girl was now left tied to a piece of wood, but that was all she needed.

Kagome brought her hands underneath herself and stepped over them. They were now in front of her and her teeth were attacking the bounding ropes. Slowly the robe was ripped apart until only a few threads were left. The miko thrust her hands away form one another and the robe broke leaving her free of any bindings.

* * *

Kouga attacked from the right as Inuyasha took the left. Only a few of their attacks had hit the Taiyoukai who was now throwing insults at them. Most were directed at the silver haired hanyou. Finally Inuyasha growled out an order to Kouga. "Go get Kagome." The wolf obeyed and left following the scent. Inuyasha watched him go, jealous of not being able to free Kagome.

Kouga sped through halls until her scent became strongest. He wrenched open a locked door and peered inside as light flooded in. Pieces of chair were strewn everywhere and in the center of the room was Kagome. The miko ran to Kouga as tears poured form her eyes. "Where is Inuyasha?"

A wave of hurt passed over the wolf, but he ignored it. "He's fighting, we need to get you out of here." He picked her up marriage style and began running toward the doorway. Kagome whispered thanks in his ear.

Kouga stopped and sat Kagome down as they came to the fighting scene. Kagome stared in horror as the hanyou through punches that never seemed to hit the one they were aimed at. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha didn't dare turn to look at her. Sesshomaru had begun fighting back now. "Get out of her Kagome!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "She can not leave so easily."

Kouga growled and ran out the doors. Kagome began struggling. "Put me down Kouga, go help Inuyasha!" The wolf sat her down and obeyed. He ran back inside to find a beat up hanyou. He began throwing kicks and punches at the Taiyoukai. Inuyasha didn't look at him.

"Get Kagome out of here!" He smirked slightly as a punch hit his half brother in the jaw. Kouga rubbed his head where he had just been hit before leaping at the demon lord again.

"She wanted me to help you," he managed the gasp out as a poison claw ripped into his cheek.

Inuyasha smirked and continued fighting. He ignored the blood that was drenching his clothes. She wanted him to help me…' he dug his claws into Sesshomaru's stomach as Kouga knocked the Taiyoukai in his head. "Its not safe…she needs to go…"

Kagome felt a strange sensation running through her. She felt herself pulsing. A blue light began clouding her vision. Her mind began to leave, to wonder away and something else replaced it. An urge. An urge to go back inside that building she had just been freed from. The miko began walking slowly into the manor. She stood just a few feet away from the three fighting men rolling around on the floor.

Kagome had no control over herself any more. Everything was on instinct. She felt her hands raise and a burning feeling shot through them. A flash of blue light engulfed her and she fell victim to a black haze. Everything was numb and unfeeling. It was all black. Even the memory of who she was, was slipping away quickly into the blackness. Soon she succumbed to the cold and dark new world.

Inuyasha's eyes squeezed shut as a light shot into the room. It was warm and soft as it seemed to press against him. The hanyou could hear in the back of his mind a howl of pain and anguish. His muscles relaxed and he had a floating sensation. Still, he could hear the agonized screaming.

After what seemed and eternity the light cleared from his senses. He glanced around. Kouga was standing beside him in a daze…Sesshomaru was laying on the floor with his eyes clouded over…and…a scent hit him. Kagome's…it was faint, but he knew she was close. He spotted her on the floor.

'No kami-sama…no…' Inuyasha ran to her side. There was no smell of blood on her or the smell of death. Her face was blank, but it seemed full of peace. The idea of kissing her became overwhelming. Without thinking he pressed his lips against hers.

They were soft, softer than he remembered. He knew instantly the thought of her being dead was insane. They were warm very warm and he melted into them, into her. He knew instantly what was going on. 'No…I can't…'

Gently he pulled back and gazed at her smooth peaceful face. He was a little startled when her eyes opened. The hanyou stared into them as he had when they met. A weak smile came to her lips. The miko wasn't fully there yet, just hanging on to consciousness. "Inuyasha," she said soothingly as her voice came back to her. He looked sad and his golden orbs were filled with regret.

Inuyasha moved her bangs from her forehead and gave her a long chaste kiss while searching her eyes. Finally he pulled back, not moving his eyes from her. "Kagome… I am going to leave. I will take you to your house and make sure you're alright and then I'll leave." Kagome looked at him in confusion. Whats wrong with him?' She felt a strong arm wrap around her back as it gently pushed her into an upright position. The hanyou held her tenderly against his chest as he scanned the room.

The Taiyoukai lay in a pool of his own blood. His long silver tresses matted tainted with the blood. Kouga, the wolf youkai, lay out cold only a few feet from him. Inuyasha stuck his other arm underneath her legs and picked her up marriage style. She mumbled something he couldn't make out and then buried her head in his chest as she fell asleep. Inuyasha growled softly deep in his chest as he began running form the mansion.

After what seemed only a few minutes with her in his arms, he hopped into her room through her always-open window. Her room was themed light pink. A desk to the left and her bed to the right. He sat her down on it as if she was glass and one wrong move would break her. The miko murmured his name. Inuyasha placed on last soft kiss on her lips before departing.

* * *

Dream

Kagome smiled up at her hanyou. He held her strongly in his arms he peered back down at her. His eyes holding a new softness. She giggled as the wind blew cherry blossoms around them. The two leaned closer in a deep kiss. She was happy, warm, and safe when she stood beside him. Her blue eyes swam with his honey ones. Inuyasha… I love you…'

End of Kag's Dream

* * *

END STORY!

Thanks if you suffered through it. This was like, my first fanfiction ever so you don't have to tell me it sucks! Just, if you read it, sorry for wasting your time.


End file.
